


Joy To The World

by RebeccaPrimm



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Gay, Jesus has sex, Jesus is pansexual, M/M, Nativity scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:14:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21945385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebeccaPrimm/pseuds/RebeccaPrimm
Summary: Dean and Cas finish up their Christmas shopping just as it begins snowing. Hurrying through the crowds back to the car, they come across a Nativity scene in a store window. Dean listens with his mouth hanging open as Castiel affectionately reflects on the time he had sex with Jesus, the son of God.
Relationships: Castiel (Supernatural)/Jesus Christ, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 28





	Joy To The World

They ALMOST got all of their Christmas shopping done before the first flakes fell. ALMOST. Dean groaned when he saw the fat flakes sifting down to the sidewalk through the department store windows.  
“Son of a bitch!”.  
Castiel smiled affectionately and grabbed his hand.  
“Come on, Dean. You’re being a ‘grinch’.” Cas gestured finger quotes in the air. “It JUST started. And anyway, it’s pretty,” he said.  
“It’s cold and wet, is what it is,” Dean replied, pouting.  
Castiel only smiled wider. “Well then, I guess I have no choice but to sing White Christmas at the top of my lungs as we walk to the car… a la Bing Crosby. I saw it in a movie the other day.”  
Dean rolled his eyes.  
The crooning did indeed commence as they exited the store and began the walk to the car, bags in hand.  
“OMG, Cas. What do I have to do to make you stop????”  
“You could have stopped me at any time, Dean,” Cas said, and promptly pulled Dean close and kissed him. People continued to pass them on either side as they blocked the sidewalk with their bodies. Dean felt Cas’ lips curve up into a smile.  
“Better?” Cas asked, lips still close to Dean’s.  
“Much,” Dean answered. He finally pulled away and they continued walking down the sidewalk.

All of the store windows they passed were filled with Christmas decorations… scenes from various stories, ranging from Rudolph to Dr. Seuss to a Torrid store window featuring Krampus. Dean was tired and cold and was feeling increasingly agitated at the obvious and shiny capitalistic desperation adorning all the storefronts. He wanted home and he wanted whiskey. As soon as possible. He squashed the bad word rising up in his throat when Cas stopped at a display they had passed. He rolled his eyes and shifted his feet, barely glancing at the assemblage of figures nestled behind the window of a craft store.  
“Oh look,” Cas said, a note of affection in his voice. “It’s Jesus and his parents. His earthly parents, at least. Oh and I see they have a few angels there as well. I wasn’t there at his birth, sadly. But I met him later. Nice man.”  
Dean’s eyes narrowed at the man next to him.  
“Wait… you actually MET Jesus???? You never told me that!”  
“Well I didn’t really think it needed to be said, Dean. I DID live in heaven for a long time. Though I actually met Jesus during his time here on Earth as a young man. He was a dear friend to many. And a very giving lover.”  
Castiel began to walk off, and Dean grabbed his arm and yanked him back. He held him with a vice-like grip in front of the Nativity set.  
“Um…. hold on there, buddy,” Dean said, his mouth agape. “Jesus was WHAT?????”  
Cas cocked his head to the side in confusion.  
“I hardly think that that is so surprising, Dean. He was a very caring man. Everyone knows that.”  
Dean huffed out a squawk of bewildered laughter and bent over, holding himself up with his hands on his knees.  
“Wait just a minute. You, Castiel, my boyfriend, are telling me that you actually SLEPT with the son of God????”  
“Dean, we’ve talked about this. All these hangups about sex and bodies and nudity are completely man-made. God created people to live and be happy. He certainly doesn’t care how people show affection for one another.”  
Dean continued resting his hands on his knees, bent over and taking deep breaths.  
“Are you ok?” Castiel asked.  
“No, Cas. No I’m not. I’m gonna need a minute here.”  
Castiel stood next to him, clear of the flow of people, and rubbed the back of Dean’s neck while Dean concentrated on catching his breath.

“Dean, I am very sorry. I did not predict this reaction.”  
Dean stood finally, glancing over at the figures of Mary and Joseph sitting among the fluffs of cotton in the display.  
“It’s ok. It just sometimes takes a little adjustment still…. my boyfriend being an angel and all that.”  
“I can understand,” Castiel said somberly. “I hope this hasn’t changed your mind about me. Or about us.”  
“What, that you had sex with Jesus? No, not at all. It’s actually a huge compliment. I’m in good company, ya know?”  
“Ah, humans and their ranking of sex partners. I never fail to feel perplexed by that.”  
“Yeah, well…” Dean shrugged. After a pause, he continued. “So, speaking of…. How…. How was he? It? I mean, the sex. With Jesus.”  
Castiel laughed, a big enthusiastic belly laugh.  
“Dean, I loved the man. That’s why I had sex with him. I wasn’t looking just to ‘tap that’, as you humans say. We shared a moment and enjoyed each other. It was very nice.”  
Dean started to speak again and Castiel interrupted him.  
“And do NOT ask me which of you was better.”  
Dean promptly shut his mouth.

They began to walk down the street again, slowly heading to the Impala to get out of the snowfall, which was only increasing. Cas noticed that Dean was fidgeting, holding back words. He rolled his eyes.  
“Just go ahead and ask, Dean.”  
Dean flashed him a relieved look.  
“So Jesus… he was… gay?”  
Castiel smiled. His face lit up, remembering. The Christmas lights strung over the street flashed over their upturned faces, red, green, and gold.  
“All of these labels and restrictions don’t come from God. I’ve told you that. He created people to be happy and love each other, no matter what that looks like. Jesus wasn’t a word, really. He was just… Jesus. I guess if you HAD to label him, he would have been called ‘pansexual’.” Castiel made finger quotes in the air. “He loved many people. And had many different lovers.”  
Dean nodded in understanding. They continued walking, dodging other shoppers. Dean looked over at Cas, bit his lip, and looked down.  
“Spill it, Dean. What is your question?”  
Dean exhaled loudly.  
“So like…. What was it like? Being with Jesus?”  
Castiel hesitated, choosing his words.  
“Don’t forget, Dean. Jesus was a divine being, but he was also a man. That’s what made him so special. People could relate to him, in ways they couldn’t relate to the angels or to God. Whenever angels would come down to speak to people, we ALWAYS had to tell people not to be afraid. Not that it helped much. The people would always urinate. Or run away. Remember when we met? You stabbed me!”  
“Yeah well, I didn’t know you yet. You could have been dangerous.”  
“That’s just the point. Angels ARE dangerous. But Jesus was different. He had all the divine love from God, AND he was also human. He was a carpenter. He understood what it was like to BE human. To feel pain. To suffer. To be sad. To be in love. To be scared. To be excited. People think the special thing about Jesus was that he was this perfect person or pure person or that he was a virgin. Why would God invent sex for people if he didn’t want them to do it? Why would God create love that can be shared between people of the same gender if he didn’t want them to experience that? It makes no sense. Jesus was special because he was a human being, and because he was filled with love for EVERYONE. He was one of the bravest people I’ve ever met.”  
Dean nodded, taking it in. Eventually he smiled, and grabbed Castiel’s hand.  
“I’m glad,” Dean said. “I’m glad you knew him. And that you got to share that with him.”  
“Thank you, Dean,” Castiel answered. “I’m glad you don’t feel jealous.”  
Dean chuckled.  
“Well, I feel a little jealous. I’m certainly no Jesus.”  
Castiel glanced up at him quickly.  
“No, you’re just another brave man with a big heart that I happen to love deeply. AND you’re incredibly beautiful.”  
Dean blushed and ducked his head down. He lifted Castiel’s hand to his lips and kissed his knuckles.

“So,” Dean said, straightening up, his shoulders more relaxed. They were almost to the parking garage. “Who kissed who first?”  
Castiel laughed. An expression of fondness crossed his face.  
“Jesus was a man, but I was still in awe of him. The grace he had for people…. it was overwhelming. We were friends, but he kissed me first.”  
Dean glanced over, silently asking for more.  
“It was just a few years before his death,” Castiel continued. “His ministry was growing, and he was traveling a lot. He had his followers. The ones that stayed with him… some of them were lovers, and some of them were dear friends.” Dean quirked an eyebrow up at that. “They made up their own little family. He preached love everywhere he went. And he preached grace and generosity. Service one to another.” Castiel ducked his head. “But I digress. We were sitting in a makeshift home he was staying at, talking. He had been working on a piece of wood, a carved figure for one of his friends. I was very taken with his beauty. His soul shone so brightly. He noticed my obvious, uh…. adoration, and he leaned over, his face near my face. I remember I could hardly breathe, even though I don’t really breathe. He smiled so kindly, like it was he who adored me. And then he kissed me. I remember I felt it all the way to my soul. It burned. But in a good way. Much like when I kiss you, Dean.”  
They walked on, quiet for a moment, hands still grasped between them.  
“So he kissed me first. I remember he pulled away a moment, to see if I wanted this, I think. And then he kissed me again, to show me it was a more-than-friends kiss. I went into his arms. Almost immediately. I was nervous, but it just felt so easy. Then he fell to his knees and washed my feet. It was like…. like HE worshipped ME. This beautiful, brave, amazing man. He washed my feet and then reached up and caressed me. He kissed me again, and I was lost. I couldn’t think...couldn’t hardly move. I just…. opened. My mouth opened and my body opened and I was his. His hands on me were fire. He held me and kissed me and made me feel so many things. I had never before embodied a human vessel so completely. I praised him as he kissed me, and he whispered to me to stop, that he was just a man while I was an angel. But I couldn’t stop. His mouth and his hands on me made me feel things I had never felt before. They were like the most delicious oil, sliding over my skin. I came again and again with my face buried in his neck, ashamed of the sounds coming out of my mouth. But he told me not to feel ashamed. He told me that he loved me, and that this time was ours to be enjoyed. He finally finished by laying me down on my back and holding my hands above my head, so I had to look up at him. He filled me completely, with his body and his soul. I closed my eyes because I couldn’t take it, the love and the tenderness pouring out of this man. But he wouldn’t let me hide my face. I shouted, I think. From pure joy. He held my hands and kept me still and kissed my face. It was magical.”

They had finally come to the car, and Castiel stopped, realizing he had gotten caught up in the telling of the story. Dean cleared his throat, feeling the heat in his face.  
“That was… wow. That was quite a story, Cas.”  
“Yes, well, good memories.” He waited for Dean to unlock the car.  
Dean walked up into his space instead, pushing him back into the car. Cas smiled.  
“Hello, Dean.”  
“Hello, Cas.”  
“Merry Christmas, Dean.”  
“Merry Christmas, Cas. Why don’t we go back home and make some new memories?”  
“I think I would like that very much,” Castiel answered.  
Dean nodded his head and then bent down, kissing his boyfriend firmly. Dean’s tongue licked into him and Dean held him there, tasting him. Cas sighed and his body melted a bit, relaxing into the heat.  
“Did the son of God know you like to tie people up?” Dean whispered, quirking up an eyebrow.  
“We didn’t have time to discuss kinks and safewords.”  
“His loss,” Dean whispered. He reached down and squeezed Cas gently through his slacks, and then reached around and unlocked the door.  
Dean wasted no time in getting them home, as the snow continued to thicken on the streets.


End file.
